


The Deluded God

by Sorrowfulthread



Series: The Universe Watches [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: A concerning number of people want to kill this 15 year old boy, Character Study, Delusions, Gen, I think I made him both more and less sinister than in canon, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Post-Kingdom Hearts III - Re Mind DLC, Speculation, Time Loop, no beta we die like failures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrowfulthread/pseuds/Sorrowfulthread
Summary: The Master of Masters considers his options. He is but a loyal solider to the universe, carrying out its will, so he will do as it commands.
Series: The Universe Watches [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730749
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	The Deluded God

It had been a long, long time since the Master had done science.

Were his loyal Chrithities the last of his experiments? Or was it the black box, made to weather the passing of time, no matter how mangled it would become? No, it was his painstakingly crafted data worlds, wasn’t it? A temporary sanctuary for the Dandelions, until they were scattered by the winds towards their fated doom. 

Then again, he supposed that the past— oh, he didn’t know, he couldn’t be expected to keep track of these things— hundred or so years had been his grandest scientific experiment of all. To finally answer the question of Light and Darkness, a battle that had been waged since the beginning of everything.

A battle that would never end, uncaring for the lives and worlds it consumed unless someone stepped up. 

He used to wonder about them long ago. Did the Light and the Darkness know the sacrifices that were made in their name? Did some ancient keyblade wielders simply decide one day there could only be one, plunging the future into conflict? Or were they pawns directed by invisible strings in some cosmic game by sentient forces? If so, what could even be worth all that was lost? Kingdom Hearts?

Later in life, he learned to dismiss these musings. Questioning what was fact never got you anywhere. In fact, there was only one way to win when you were a pawn; break all your ties and become a player yourself. 

The universe was like a fair card dealer, back when even the Master of Masters enjoyed playing those kinds of games. It didn’t care who you were or what you stood for. The universe was flexible, easily accommodating for almost any change made its way. When the Master wrote the future into his book by gazing into the future, the Universe didn't even flinch.

It was merciful, too, especially when it came to hearts, gently guiding them towards the path that would make them whole. When Luxu’s heart possessed body after body across time, it didn't even bat an eye. The universe was really like Kingdom Hearts in that regard— it had better things to do than care about what people did, whether that be explore worlds or start the Keyblade War. 

The universe had only one rule; not to mess with destiny. It was a fair rule from a benevolent god, and when so someone broke it— the universe didn’t let that slide. 

So when the kid that his nameless keyblade showed him— Sora, was it?— when he used the power of waking to change destiny and reverse death, the universe swung its most cruel pendulum in retaliation. A swift final blow from an unstoppable force would seal his end, and he would vanish from this world, and then everyone would move on.

Except… it didn’t. Remarkably, it was rather Sora who delivered the final blow to Yozora, though at no small price to himself. 

(Oh, Commander Yozora. The battered remains of the Master’s heart went out to the man. His world had been drenched in war just as much as the Master’s was. His loved one was lost to the void of space and his friends had been killed before his eyes. The Falsus Rex stole his heart, his body, his mind, and his throne. How ironic his role in exile was; rather than pass judgment on those living in his kingdom, he came to pass judgement on those who committed crimes against reality itself.) 

The universe, however, was no surprise to spanners in the works. So when the Master offered to take the boy's demise into his own hands, the universe handed him the reins. It was clever in its own way, and chose only the most elegant solution to deal with traitors. 

It was all too easy to do, really. Time travel itself wasn’t exactly concrete, and time magic was all the more flexible for it. The boy had already messed with the time stream beyond recognition, unraveling the fabric of reality into different threads. All the Master had to do was to weave them back together, in his image. 

Sora was too stubborn for a quick death, so the Master would slowly and painfully chip away at him. One by one, beginning with his heart, until he was even stripped of his mind and his body. For as long as it took, an infinite loop until he was no more.

The universe wouldn’t mind. How could it, when he was only helping its ultimate plan along? 

**Author's Note:**

> The MoM has struck me, as above all else, very cynical and arrogant. That scene where he tells Ira to "give it a shot" at preserving light seemed more like he was saying, "Oh, is that what you think? Oh well, too bad you're wrong". But that seems more and more like simple delusions of grandeur, especially what with destiny probably not being all set-in-stone.


End file.
